


Come again?

by AmeliaSPN1973



Series: Nightmare In a Small Town [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You’re pregnant and need to tell Dean, but you’re not prepared for how he will react.





	Come again?

**Author's Note:**

> Had to edit as this started in a third person and moved to first person, so if you see any errors. Sorry. I don’t have a Beta reader.

It had been six months since Dean Winchester finally admitted his feelings to you, something he didn’t do lightly, told you he loved you, and asked you to move into the bunker with him. You came willingly, moving into his bedroom, sharing your life, your love, and his memory foam bed.

Sharing your life with a hunter felt like sharing your life with a trucker driver, someone who had to leave for a weeks at a time, leaving you alone to fend for yourself. Thank goodness you lived in the Men of Letters’ Bunker, one of the safest places on earth.

Dean and Sam had been gone two weeks on a hunting trip. Dean was incommunicado while hunting to keep you safe, which means you spent your spent your time tidying up the bunker. You first cleaned the bedroom you shared with Dean from top to bottom, realizing all the places you two had sex. You strip the bed and washed the bedding, cleaned and disinfected the table, the dresser and the floor. While cleaning underneath the bed, you found a dusty box of Dean’s favorite VHS porn tapes, including a porn version of Cinderella. you laughed at some of the messed up titles like “Sweet Princess Asuka Meets The Tentacles Of Ple..” _He is so fucked up, literally, but I love him regardless._ You dusted the box and replaced it under his bed where he left it. you didn’t share Dean for his porn. He was a red hot, all-American guy who liked beer, pie, burgers and porn. As long as he wasn’t going out, cheating, and getting laid with another person, you didn’t mind him enjoying the porn. When he would watch it at the bunker his man cave, it always seemed to spice up your sex life. When he watched it on the road, it was his way of keeping celibate.

You tackled the library next with dusting, then bleaching the bathroom, the kitchen, the war room, the firing range, the man cave, and finally you stripped and washed Sam’s bedding as well. you know Sam will probably scold you for it, but you was feeling domestic.

As you hung around the bunker, you found yourself getting nauseous all the time. While sitting in the library reading up on Revenants, you did the math, as you realize you hadn’t had a period for some months.

_Sometimes it skips a month or two. I’m older. It happens_ . You sat and thought some more. _It’s been three months._ you realize you potentially had a problem.

Leaving the bunker, you drove into town and bought three pregnancy tests. Sitting on your bed, your phone’s timer ticking away the minutes you had to wait while the three different pregnancy tests you peed on lie on a napkin on the nightstand.

After the ten excruciating minutes, your timer went off as you looked over to see they all showed the same results, pregnant or positive.

Breathing deeply, solemnly, you realized this was not what you and Dean were expecting with your relationship. You never even really even talked about children with him. You put the pregnancy tests in a zip locked bag and put it in the t-shirt drawer of your dresser. you immediately went to a Planned Parenthood clinic, waited the four hour wait in a crowded waiting room just to see a doctor that confirmed that you were, in fact, two months pregnant.

As you thought back, you could pinpoint the conception date back to your birthday and you and Dean had unprotected shower sex. You counted down the days until Dean would be home; your stomach was a ball of nerves.

\----------------------------

You were asleep and didn’t hear Dean walking into your bedroom at 2 a.m. from his hunt. When he saw you sleeping, he was disappointed. He had just drove 20 hours straight through to get back to you, as he missed and needed you desperately.

He grabbed fresh boxer briefs from his dresser and headed to the shower to get cleaned up.

When he got back to the room, you were still asleep, so he crawled into bed and scooted up you.

Feeling Dean’s warmth and movement, you immediately rolled over, snuggling up to Dean and laid your head against his chest.

Dean sighed. He wrapped his arms around you and you began to wake up. His smell of musk and clean penetrated your nose straight down to your core.

“Hey,” you said lazily as you opened your eyes to see Dean next to you.

“Hey yourself,” Dean said as he leaned in and kissed you slowly.

You finally pulled away from the kiss. “How was the hunt?”

“Long,” Dean said as he began to caress your arms. He then rolled you to your back, hovering over you, and slipping a leg between your legs. He then began placing little kisses on your neck, working his way into the crease of your neck and shoulder; one hand reached up underneath your sleep shirt to knead a breast. “Oh Man! I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too Dean.” You sighed feeling Dean’s lips on you neck, his hands caressing you.  “What was it that you ended up hunting?”

Dean was distracted by your neck and breasts that it took him a moment to respond. “An Arachnid/Spider monster.”

“Oh,” you said disturbed and shivered. you hated spiders. “So glad I wasn’t there.” The fact that he even hunted something like a spider monster gave you the shivers.

“You would not have liked it,” Dean said, knowing you hated spiders, as he began unbuttoning his plaid shirt you slept in and then immediately took a breast in his mouth. Moaning as Dean’s lips puckered over your nipple as he sucked it hard, you thought a moment and decided to try to talk to him. “Hey Dean Baby. I really need to talk to you about something important.”

Dean seemed to ignore you or didn’t hear your last comment. “you taste so good. I just want to eat you out and be inside you,” Dean said as he  began kissing down your torso.

Continuing to moan, Dean’s lips worked their way down to your inner thigh.

“You taste so fucking good,” he said again as he licked up your slit and then began tongue fucking deep in your entrance.

Your concentration was lost for a time as Dean continued ravishing your entrance and clit with his tongue, sending waves of ecstasy throughout your body, his thumb rubbing over your clit. “So good,” he said, as he kept hitting your sweet spot.

“Oh God Dean,” you whimpered as your back arched and your body contracted over and over as he continued. Moaning, grabbing fists of sheet, you felt him sending you over the edge of conscious thought and realized that trying to have a conversation with him that night was like trying to converse with someone with a one track mind, so you tried to force the news to the back of your mind.

“Ffffuuuuccckkkk!” you shook at Dean’s touch.

Dean grunted as he continued to explore your insides with his tongue and you’re reminded that a lot of this is what got you both in this predicament in the first place.

Your vision went white as you orgasmed, but Dean finally sensed your distractions, as he worked his way back up to your face. “Is everything OK Baby? You don’t seem as into this as usual.”

Smiling, but falsely, you decided that you shouldn’t say anything that night. Dean had not been home for a few weeks so you needed to let him release his stress and wait to talk to him until the morning. you reached up, touching his face. “I’m sorry honey. I really missed you too.” You  raised your lips to meet his. you slid your hand down his torso and grabbed Dean’s hardened cock, beginning to stroke.

“Oh Baby,” he said feeling your hands on him. “That feels so good.” He began fumbling for a condom in his nightstand.

Dean found one, but you stopped him before he slipped it on, as you rolled him over to his back, kissing down his torso, down his happy trail as you licked up along the main vein. Dean began to pant as your swirled your tongue over the tip. He tipped his head back as you began to take him in your mouth inch by inch and sucked.

Dean tried to stop you when he was ready to release, but you kept going. you squeezed his balls, continuing to suck, finally causing his release. It didn’t stop him as he rolled you back to your back, slipping on the condom. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he moaned and kissed you passionately, grabbing your bent knees pushing them in towards you as he entered you.

“Fuck,” he grunted as he thrusted; his lips sucked on the crease of your neck and you knew would have a hickey the next day.

you breathlessly let your body take over as you both hit your grooves.

With your legs wrapped around his waist, your  feet dug deep into his behind, pushing him inside you more, sparking his orgasm as Dean groaned your name and released inside you.  

That finally sparked your’s as you cried out Dean’s name, as he collapsed on you exhausted.

Dean kissed you passionately, then rested his head against your stomach, right under your breasts, kissing your abdomen. “you feel so fucking good.”

It didn’t take much for Dean to find his second wind as he rolled over to his back letting you have a turn on top.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Your back arched as you let go on top of Dean; he pushed you on him hard causing your release, then his.

You leaned down, kissing Dean passionately as you remained straddled on him riding out your orgasms.

Finally, you rolled to you side as Dean remained on his back. you stayed awake with your head resting against his chest, listening to Dean’s heartbeats, deciding how you were going to tell him the news.

———————————————-

The next morning, you was sitting up in bed wearing Dean’s plaid shirt and a pair of panties; the sheet pulled up over your legs as she looked up at Dean thoughtfully. He was buttoning his jeans and putting on his shirt.

“Hey Dean. Can we talk?”

“Sure Baby. I’m listening,” he said putting one of his plaid shirts over his t-shirt, and then looked at you.

”Funny you should say it that way.” you smiled nervously, knowing if you didn’t say it now, you may chicken out. “I’m just going to throw this out here; right now. I’m pregnant.”

Dean’s eyes glazed over as he was in shock at the news for about seven seconds.

“Come again?” Dean shook his head looking up at you with a blank face.

“We’re going to have a baby, Dean. I’m 2 months pregnant,” you said with a nervous smile.

Dean stood there, staring at you. He crossed his arms, not really knowing what he was saying, as he asked, “and it’s mine?”

You stared at Dean incredulously. “Seriously?  You just asked me that?” Your face immediately changed from nervous to just plain pissed off. You stood up putting your hands on your hips.

“Well.” Dean said backpedaling. “I have to ask.”

You folded your arms and stared at him angrily. “Dean. Fucking. Winchester. Out of all the times we’ve fucked, and trust me, it has been a lot, don’t you think one your swimmers could have made their way past the sometimes faulty and sometimes lack of security at all? I mean Come On! We were mostly careful, but I can still think of at least a dozen times where you forgot to strap one on or we literally just didn’t want to at the time, because we wanted to be with each other,” you said; your hazel eyes glared at Dean.

He looked up as he remembered some of those moments. Dean smiled a few moments recollecting. _He remembered when he returned to you after your first six weeks apart when he told you he loved you and he made love to you all night unprotected. He remembered his birthday at the bunker when you moved in, when you christened the map table, the sofa in the library, and the dungeon, all unprotected. Then there were the many instances of unprotected shower sex to just a few weeks prior in the library._ Dean’s thoughts went on _. Dean, Sam and you were reading about Sirens when Sam got up and went to bed. The material was getting pretty steamy when you closed the book and looked at Dean with lust in your eyes. Dean grabbed you up, as you legs wrapped around him as he walked over and fucked you against the shelves of the library, knocking rows of books down with each thrust. At the time, Dean didn't have a condom in his pocket, but you had a porn librarian look and he was turned on. Frankly, as he held you against him, your naked sweaty bodies knocking against the shelves he just didn't care that a condom wasn’t available. He told you he’d pull out early and he thought he did._ Dean then immediately removed his smile from his face as he looked back at you. “Aren’t you not supposed to get pregnant at this age”

“Really?” You looked at Dean disgusted. “I maybe in my forties but I’m not completely dead inside. There are woman that can have children up into their 50s.”

“Obviously.” Dean said remembering sex education as he looked at you. He was at a loss of what to say next.

“You  know what. Fuck you Dean Winchester!” You turned away from him.

“Y/N” Dean said reaching out across the bed and grabbing your wrist.

You turned and glared. “Don’t you dare try this shit on me again,” as you pulled your hand away from his wrist. “Get the fuck out of here,” you said pushing Dean out of his bedroom door. As soon as he reached the hall, you shut and locked his door behind you. your eyes were filled with angry tears as you threw on clothes and then began packing your bags.

“Y/N,” Dean yelled through the door and began knocking. “Come on. Open up so we can talk about this.”

“There is nothing more to talk about Dean.” you yelled angrily through the door. “I thought you could be a mature man and deal with this maturely, but you’re not, so there’s nothing more to talk about.”

“Y/N,” Dean pleaded loudly.

After calling you name multiple times, you finally opened the door, your bags draped over you shoulders. your face angry, your eyes welled up in angry tears.

“I’m done talking Dean. I’m done with you saying you’re sorry, giving me that puppy dog eyes look, and then taking me to your bed, the table, the counter, the shower, or to the wall and fucking me until I forget why I’m mad at you.”

Dean looked at you incredulously.

“Tell me that’s not your motives.” you were pissed.

Dean looked down realizing you knew exactly his motives.

You pushed past Dean.

“Where are you going you?” Dean stared at you.

“Home Dean. I’m going home where I can raise this baby. I’ll arrange to get the rest of my stuff once I get home.”

“Y/N.”

You walked through to the bunker past the Men of Letters table. Sam was researching something.

“Hey you two,” Sam said as he then noticed neither you and Dean were smiling.

“Y/N. Let’s talk about this,” Dean said.

“I’m seriously done talking Dean.”

“Y/N,” Dean said.

“Bye Sam,” you said with melancholy. “I’m really going to miss hanging out researching lore with you.”

Sam got up. “Wait. you’re leaving? What’s wrong?”

You looked at over at Dean and back over at Sam. “I’m pregnant and your brother isn’t ready to handle that.”

Dean looked over at Sam and back at you. “I never said I couldn’t handle it,  you.”

Sam looked at Dean and said, “Dean, you did what?”

Dean glared at Sam. “It wasn’t like that Sammy.”

“You fucking asked me if I was sure the baby was yours,” you screamed at Dean.

“Really Dean?” Sam asked incredulously.

“No Sam. I didn’t mean to say it that way. It was a shock.”

“Have I slept with anyone else in this bunker,” you turned towards Sam. “Sam, have we ever fucked?”

Sam really didn’t want to be part of this conversation, but he also knew his brother’s immaturity at times and knew Dean needed to hear this. “No.”

“And besides barely meeting Castiel, who I only met the one time when you were fucking me hard in your room and he appeared behind us, there has been no one else here Dean that I could fuck.”

“I know,” Dean said as he angrily flung his fists down hitting the table, making a loud noise. you and Sam were startled as they stared back at Dean.

“You know what Dean? Fuck you,” you said angrily after seeing Dean’s anger displayed, and began heading to the garage.

Dean and Sam followed you out to the garage, Dean began talking. “You gotta understand you. This is so far off my radar. I never thought I’d fall in love and have a live-in girlfriend… again, let alone even thinking of having a baby, besides the monster spawn I created with Lydia. Lisa and Ben were temporary. Hell! I never thought I’d live to see almost 40, let alone find someone that I want to be with forever, even if I feel like I’m ruining your life for being with me.”

You turned to Dean. “You’re not ruining my life, but asking me if I slept with anyone else, knowing I would never do that, cuts me deep. I have given up my family, friends, a house, a career, and my life to be with you.”

“I know you have.” Dean said looking at you thoughtfully. “And I know you would never.”

“Then why would you say what you said.”

“I was in shock,” Dean said.

You threw your bags in the backseat and opened the driver’s side door. “That wasn’t shock Dean. That was being a douche.”

“Y/N,” Dean said.

You looked at Dean. “I’m not expecting any involvement from you. I release you from the burden of this baby.” You got into the car, shut the door, rolled down the window and started the car. “Open the garage door Dean.”

“No you. We need to talk about this more.”

“No Dean. I’m really done talking to you right now. Call me in a few days, if you care to. I just want to go back home. Please just open up the garage door.” your eyes were red, tears falling down you face. you didn’t want to cry and drive, but you wanted away from Dean at that moment.

Dean stood where he was at, by your car.

You became pissed off which didn’t help the tears, which fell even faster. “Open the fucking garage door Dean. Now!”

Dean stood there. “I’m not letting you leave like this. you can’t drive this way. you’ll get yourself killed.”

“Who cares. Does that really matter to you? I’m just collateral damage.”

Dean’s face became angered crossing his arms. “Of course it matters to me. I love you.”

“But not enough for a baby?”

“I didn’t say that you.”

“You didn’t have to say it specifically. You’ve said enough with the words you already spoke.”

Sam was standing back by the door to the bunker and next to the manual door opener. “Sam. Will you just open the God Damned garage door for me… please. I really just need to get out of here,” you said out your window.

Sam began to. He didn’t want to be accused of holding you against your own free will.

“Sammy. No,” Dean said angrily holding up his hand. Sam stopped.

“Fine. I’ll get out and push the fucking button myself,” you said angrily, as you opened your car door and got out.

Just then in a blink of an eye, Castiel was standing in the garage with them. “You can’t let her leave Dean.”

Dean, you, and Sam all stopped and looked to see Castiel in the garage with them. Dean was the first to respond.  “Cas. What the Hell?”

“You can’t let her  leave or the prophecy will end.”

you, Dean and Sam spoke in unison, “what prophecy?”

“The prophecy that you and Dean’s sons will save the world.”

“Our sons… as in plural,” you asked.

“Yes. you and Dean will have sons,” Castiel replied.

Your head was spinning and you became dizzy due to the stress of the news. You began to slump by the car. Dean rushes over catching you in his arms, just in time, and sitting you back in your driver’s side seat. He was still protective over you.

You lowered your head to the steering wheel, as your hands immediately went to your abdomen. “This is too much for me right now,” you said weakly.

Dean looked back at Castiel. “What do you mean by prophecy?”

“You are going to have two boys who will destroy evil and save the world.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Whoa. Wait. When was this decided?”

With complete deadpan, Castiel responded.  “At the beginning of time.”

“And you never told me. Told us. Until now!” Dean looked at Cas and then Sam and you.

“I was going to say something the night I appeared when you and you two were having sex, but you got really mad at me when I was trying to talk to you.”

You looked at over Dean as you remembered when Castiel found you two together and Dean and Castiel went out into the hallway. You blushed as Dean smirked a moment. The humorous part was you were having protected sex that night.

“So, Y/N and I were destined to be with each other?” Dean looked back at Cas.

Castiel looked at Dean. “Did you not think it was odd you had a connection to you immediately?”

“I was attracted to you at first. Yes.”

“It was more than that Dean. Even I noticed it,” Sam said. “You were flirting with you seconds after meeting you. Then when you came over to the hotel, you two were still at it in the early morning hours. I had to sleep in the car all night, which is my fault. I invited you over. Also, you never worry why the girl left the next morning, just that they did, but you did when you wasn’t there the next morning. He wanted you with you.

I see the way you act around each other. You are like magnets, your polarities pulling towards each other. I even see it day to day. When either of you enter a room, the one immediately begins moving towards the other. Your body rhythms even sync.”

Dean looked at you and realized you were breathing in the same rhythm. He began to gently rub your back. “I’m really sorry you, not because of the prophecy. I didn't mean to accuse you of sleeping around. It was a sarcastic reaction from me. I am an asshole. you still sat with your head against the steering wheel. “Yes, you are an asshole. But I’m sorry too. I had no idea that I could even get pregnant or I would have equally made sure I had birth control on me at all times. I know you shouldn’t be the only one responsible for it. It takes two to have sex. When I had cancer years ago, the doctor said that I’d probably be infertile and be menopausal young. That never bothered me because I never wanted kids… until I found out I was pregnant.” You looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry but to know that there is a little you inside me, while it scares me half to death to be a mother, it also makes me incredibly happy.” You ran you hand across your belly and your eyes sparkled and you smiled big.

“It sounds like condoms wouldn’t have mattered, since I guess this was already planned.” Dean said as he pulled you into his chest. “I never wanted the suburban dream, including a white picket fence; a wife and 2.5 children. I just wanted great sex and fun and you are, by far, amazing and fun,” he said with a smile. “But to know I now have a legacy, and all that me and Sam have done for Earth hasn’t been in vain, that scares and validates me. By saving you, you made me understand why my job is so important.”

You looked up happy and sad; sad to know your children would carry the same burden their father and uncle does, but happy because you knows Dean will be different father than his dad was to Dean and Sam.

Dean looked over at you pressing his forehead to yours. “I’m not going to say this isn’t going to be hard for us. We’re probably going to have some hard times, but you, me, this one [he pressed his hand on your abdomen rubbing it gently], Sam, Cas, and Mom. you are my family.” Dean leaned kissing you forehead, down your nose, and then softly kissed your lips.

You finally grabbed a fist full of Dean’s shirt pulling him to you as you deepened the kiss. You and Dean continued to kiss passionately, until Sam cleared his throat.

Dean finally pulled away. your lips were swollen and you were dizzy from the kiss. Dean was a little foggy himself, but he got up, grabbed your bags from you car and carried them back to your room. You turned off the car and got out to head back inside.

Sam waited until Dean was away. “I’m sorry you that Dean said all that. He’s not used to having a person to care about, besides me, but he does love you.”

“I know he does.”

Dean came back in the garage and stood next to you, taking your hand and held it to his chest. you could feel his heart beating through his chest. Each beat pulsing through your hand, straight to your heart as your heartbeats and breaths synced. He did the same with his hand, pressing it to your heart.

Even Sam noticed your body rhythms syncing.

“You and me are going to work this out, OK?” Dean said.

You nodded.

Dean picked you up and to carry you to your shared room. Before heading in you said, “Please take me to my room, the room you made up for me. I don’t trust myself around you tonight and I don’t want this all to just be about sex.”

“OK,” Dean said solemnly.

————————————————————

You both laid in your  separate rooms, separate beds, longing for each other. Staring at the ceiling, your hands on your abdomen, thinking about the child you was carrying. You cried; you wanted Dean to be happy, and while he said it was something you would work out, that wasn't exactly a comforting comment. You didn't want him to resent you. you just wanted him happy.

Dean stared at the ceiling, thinking about you being pregnant. He thought about how his life would change with children. While he was scared of becoming his father, he thought about teaching his son about hunting, but also letting him be a kid.

Dean finally fell asleep, but he began to dream the same nightmare that always ran through his mind when he was physically away from you. He saw your leg being broken by the Wendigo and the claw slicing you neck as the blood began rushing out. Everytime he dreamt that nightmare, you never made it. you always died; however, this dream was a little different, because as he carried your lifeless body up the 300 steps, he saw baby bones in the corner of the door on the way heading out. Next to the bones was an broken army man (representing the army man in the Impala car vents).  He woke up startled, soaked in sweat, his eyes wet, and alone as guilt hit him hard. Dean did not care that you wanted your space; he cared you was pregnant with his child. He needed you and the baby safe with him. He got up, headed down the hall to your room, and knocked on the door.

You heard pounding on you door. Getting up, you walked over opened the door to see Dean standing in his boxer briefs. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a single man tear in his eye, but he was filled with longing and he had a full erection.

“Y/N,” he said moving towards you grabbing your face, kissing you passionately. “I need you,” he said, between kisses, finally grabbing you up in his arms and carrying to bed and hovering over you..

He leaned in engulfing your mouth, pushing his erection into your thigh.

You moaned and then stopped Dean. “Dean. What’s wrong?”

Dean a stared in your eyes. “I just need to be with you right now.” His hands were caressing everywhere as he began pulling down your panties.

You looked up at Dean, completely distracted by his touch and erection, trying to calm your beating heart. “Dean. This can’t just be about sex. We’re never going to last if this is always just about sex.”

“I know, but I need you right here with me, right now.”  He slipped your nightgown over your head and was pulling down his boxer briefs.

“Please Dean. Look at me. What’s wrong?”

Dean looked at you with his eyes wet with tears.  “I dreamt about the mine again. I almost got you killed Baby.” He didn’t even mention the baby.

You pulled away. “Dean. you can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened so long ago. I’m OK. I made it. We made it.” you touched his face.

“Just be with me right now. Please. I need to be in you now.”

You felt Dean’s urgency and tears in his eyes, knowing he still felt so guilty about the hunt that led you to him. Before you fully realized, Dean’s lips crashed into yours and he was inside you, your bodies drenched in sweat, his thrusts increasing, as you tightened around him pulling him further in you. His lips tugged at your nipples; his hands caressing everywhere. your back arched as you bucked against him crying out his name. you were in your sweet spot on the brink of climax when Dean touched your face. your eyes fluttered open, arms were shaking, grasping his sweaty shoulder blades.

Dean stared deeply into your eyes as he continued to thrust, both panting and moaning as your orgasms hit right at that moment and Dean released inside you. You watched his face and he watched yours as you both blissed out, riding out your orgasms. Dean looked at you lovingly after the panting and moans ceased and kissed your lips tenderly.  “I love you, Y/N. I love our life. I’m going to love you and this baby, and we’re going to make this work. I promise.”

you looked at Dean and breathily said, “I love you too Dean.”

You finished calming down, but Dean would not take his eyes off of you. He smiled at your face in true bliss. Finally, he spoke. “you’re absolutely beautiful when you come,” he said. He still had not moved out of you; the aftershocks still rippled through you both.

You blushed.

“I’m absolutely serious,” he said. “So fucking beautiful. you just let go of it all.”

Your face was turning many shades of red as you looked up at your green eyed Adonis of a lover. “you are pretty magnificent yourself.”

Dean then realized he put you in the position of sex, even though you were protesting his advances. “I’m so sorry Baby. you didn’t want to have sex and I just put you in the position to.”

“It’s OK Dean,” you touched his face. “If I didn’t want to be with you, we wouldn’t have.”

Dean smiled and you smiled.

After a few minutes, your body was ready to go again as you leaned towards him. Dean smiled as he began kissing down your torso to your inner thigh. you moaned as Dean switched sides, continuing to kiss, finally working his way into your into your slick slit.

“Oh God Yes,” you cried as Dean licked and plunged his tongue in you.

Dean grunted happily, feeling himself hardening as he continued taking you.

“Oh Please. Yes. Yes. Yes.” you cried out in orgasm.

Dean kisses back up to your face and grunted as he pushed himself into you...

“I’m waiting for you Baby,” he grunted being so close to his release. you cried out his name in ecstasy as he continued to thrust slowly and deeply until you he released and you came after.  As laid on your sides wrapped around each other, still calming down, breathless you smiled. “That was pretty incredible.”

“You were amazing Baby,” Dean said smiling. “I sure hope this doesn’t stop with the pregnancy.”

“I hope not either. I love you so much,” you said sincerely.

Dean smiled. “I love you too.” He finally rolled to his back as you placed your head against his sweaty chest and you laid there while, thinking about your relationship.

You thought about what Dean said not wanting the tied down life back shortly after you met. _I never want him to feel obligated to me or the baby if he doesn’t want to be. I love Dean, but they say if you love someone, let them go and if they love you, they’ll return to you. It will be Hell to leave him and go back home, but I will if I have to._

Dean looked up at the ceiling thinking about your pregnancy. _How am I going to protect you, a baby, and Sam? Can I sacrifice one of their lives for another if I need to? I don’t want to be in that position. I love you with all of me, but I’m also sworn to protect my baby brother. How do I make that choice? I don’t want to be Dad. He raised Sam and I like soldiers. If anything, I want to be like Bobby. I want my son to have a childhood, to be a kid, play, and have fun, something I didn’t always get to be. I want to love you and be with you forever, however long forever is for me or for us._

You both laid in thought until sleep finally overtook you.

The next morning, Dean got up and dressed. He looked over watching you sleep. The sheet was draped across your body, covering you breasts and went down to mid thigh. you looked beautiful. He wanted to wake you up by tasting you. Dean saw your brace was on. He flinched, every time he saw it, realizing you were in that because of him.

He leaned in and kissed your forehead, waking you gently.

“Hey,” you said still half asleep.

“Hey yourself,” Dean said smiling, deciding to not make it about carnal desires. “I’m going to wash Baby. you can just keep sleeping, as long as you want, Baby. I’ll be in the garage if you need anything.”

“I just need some rest.” your eyes still partially closed, but you were smiling. “My whole body is jello.”

“I’m glad I could help with that.” Dean smiled. He leaned into your lips gently, kissing you, but you were immediately back asleep as he left the room.

————————————————————

You awoke around 11 a.m. feeling for Dean, but he wasn’t there, realizing he woke you up earlier and said he would be out washing Baby. you slipped on Dean’s plaid shirt, buttoning it up, and sleep shorts. you stripped the bedding from the bed you and Dean slept in, walked down and began a load of laundry.

You walked into the main area where Sam sat at the table with his laptop.

“You’re not out helping Dean wash Baby,” you asked.

Sam looked up to see you. The night before he was up all night hearing you and Dean screaming out each other’s name. Sam was tired, but he was happy you seemed to work it out. Dean was better with you. He smiled at you. “He wanted to do it on his own. That is when Dean thinks. He doesn’t admit to that, but working on or driving Baby is when he thinks about the big things, important things, especially you,” Sam replied. He smiled at you.

“How do you know,” you asked curiously.

“I just do. I know my brother,” Sam said. “He loves you and he’s thinking about ways to make it work with you and still protect me. By the way, thanks for washing my bedding. you really didn’t have to.”

“It’s OK Sam. I was feeling domestic.”

“How do you feel today? I take it you and Dean   worked out everything the way you always do.”

“Pretty much.” you said with a shy smile as you gently rub your abdomen. “However, it will always be a challenge.” you said sitting down caddy-corner from Sam.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, your brother isn’t exactly the one to be tied down in a relationship, and I don’t want him to change. I know he’s scared of losing you, me and the baby, and I don’t want to distract him and cause anyone to be hurt, especially you or him. I don’t want him to be reckless, because he loves me. I also know how hard your dad was on you and Dean as kids after reading your dad’s journal, and I think Dean’s afraid he’s going to turn out like him. I’m afraid he’s going to stick around, even when he doesn’t want to out of loyalty, and end up resenting me and the baby for changing him.”

“I know what you’re saying you,” Sam said concerned. He realized you knew a lot about his brother, but he also knew things about Dean. “I just know that he didn’t want to come back to you because he thought he would just get you hurt. He was guilt-ridden and scared to come back to you, but he loves you so much. I’ve never seen him that way. I’m glad he did, and he is too. He’s never going to resent you.”

Sam got up, walking over and hugged you.

You squeezed Sam tightly and began to cry. “I don’t want to lose him Sam.” Sam’s hug was a familial warmth.

“You won’t,” he said smoothing you hair. “He really loves you so much.” He pulled away and looked in your eyes. “This morning he told me what happened last night and how the pregnancy was not really a surprise to him. He knew that by you being here, you getting pregnant would be a possibility. I mean, he had to, because you guys are like rabbits. After Cas dropped the bombshell of the prophecy, he knew you guys were brought together by fate.”

“Why doesn’t he tell me any of this?” Tears were rolling Down your face.

“Because he’s trying to be macho, but I see through his bravado,” Sam said, as he hugged you again.

You embraced Sam for awhile.

“Hey. What are you doing with my woman?” Dean asked with a smile, walking into the room and let go of Sam. “Just getting a big, long, warm hug.”

Dean walked over to you and started to laugh. “Having girl time?”

Sam just laughed, knowing his brother ribs him for showing emotions, but you looked at Dean pissed off. “your brother is more man by showing his emotions.”

Dean walked up to you, pulling you into a hug. He was wet from washing Baby and he was sweaty, but you didn’t care as you breathed in his musk and warmth.

Dean kept you deep in his embrace. He kissed your forehead. You leaned up and stared into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed you slowly. You wrapped your arms around him, your hands running up and down his back for minutes. He reached down squeezing your buttocks as you grabbed him tightly; lips ravishly meeting, barely breathing, until you had to pull away to catch your breaths.

Dean finally pulled away and smiled. “I was just thinking that maybe we could go out on a date tonight.”

“Really?” you looked at Dean confused.

He smiled and leaned into you again. “Yes.” He kissed you tenderly that time.

You pulled away from Dean. “Where is Dean Winchester and what have you done with him?”

Dean stood back a minute and smiled. “I just think if we’re gonna make all this work,” he circled around you. “We need to try having a normal relationship.”

“So, more than just hardcore sex?” You thought about your prior night.

“Yes,” Dean said looking down. He was ashamed he was so broken up about his nightmare that he just took you, even though you were protesting.

“It’s OK,” you said touching his face. “Trust me. If I didn’t want to, we wouldn’t have.” you smiled shyly

Dean looked up and smiled.

“So, would you like to go out with me you?” Dean looked at you anticipating you answer.

You didn’t know what to say to that and began to cry.

“Why are you crying Baby?” Dean pulled you closer, holding you.

“Happy tears,” you said as you nuzzled into his embrace.

He held you and smiled. You finally pulled away. “I’m sorry. Let’s blame this on hormones. I know you don’t want an emotionally crazy bipolar woman living here. I mean no chick flick moments.”

Dean laughed. “It’s OK. you are entitled to mood swings and chick flick moments. I want to provide you with some chick flick moments tonight.” He then leaned into you ear and whispered, “and maybe some porn moments too.”

You blushed. He finally pulled away and smiled. “Well, you best get going. I’ll pick you up at let’s say 8 at your room.”

You smiled. “OK.”

He leaned in giving you a small kiss, but you placed both hands on either side of his face and chewed on his bottom lip.

You finally pulled away from Dean. “I need to take a shower. I am all sweaty from last night.”

“you are?” Dean cocked his eyebrows.

“Yes,” you smiled, hearing Dean becoming aroused in his voice.

“I think I can help with that.”

“you can?” you smirked.

Dean grabbed you up in his arms, taking you to the bathroom, locking the door, taking you into the shower, turning on the water as he kissed you passionately, soaking your clothes.

You  began undressing each other.

Dean pressed you to the wall stripping off your shirt, then nibbling you breasts.

you pulled off Dean’s shirt and then undid his jeans.

Dean squatted pulling off your sleep shorts and then leaned in pleasuring you orally.

“Oh God,” you cried out, pressed against the wall, arms gripping the top ledge of the stall wall, both legs over his shoulders as he held up with his tongue inside you.

Dean smiled at the fact that you had amazing upper arm strength.

You cried out as Dean continued.

“Oh God Dean,” you said as you stomach contracted and your orgasm hit. you felt completely weak when he was finally done.

He kept you pressed to the wall as he helped put your legs down and he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

You felt you were about to collapse, still against the wall, holding onto the wall with dear life. “you’re killing me Dean.”

He then grabbed your thighs as you wrapped them around his waist; he pressed you to the wall, your arms wrapped around his neck; and he thrusted deeply into you.

You continued, arched to him, crying out his name.

Dean pressed his forehead to you as you stared into each other eyes and orgasmed.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too Dean,” you said as he pulled out and kissed you. you grabbed a towel, wrapping it around you.

“See you tonight sexy.” Dean smiled.

“OK Honey,” you said with a smile, still a bit weak, as you left the shower stall and bathroom.

Dean smiled. He loved when he would weaken you.

You loved when Dean weakened you too, but you had things to do, so you went back to Dean’s room, got dressed, and headed into town.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Constructive Criticism appreciated.  
> Please do not use or post this work anywhere else.


End file.
